Harry in a Cloud
by LilyJames86
Summary: How would his life be if his parents didn't die-if Voldemort never existed...? By the way just ignore the first chapter about Lily and James, I hadn't started the story yet, soooo...
1. Chapter 1

Girls against boys, that's what James thought as he and Sirius childishly threw Knuts at each other. But the fact was, there were no girls at the Potters' that summer. His other friends Peter and Remus, would have to do.

"Jamesiiiiiiiiies! I was asking you! Can we go to Diagon Ally? Little Remus _needs_ robes _now!_"

"Shut up, Sirius," said Remus wearily. Sirius had been teasing him about _need_ing robes so early in the summer, but he liked a headstart.

"Oh, and I'm meeting Anne-I mean Mary-Anne there," Sirius grinned.

"Who's Mary Anne?" asked Peter squeakily. Peter was the opposite of bright.

"My friend who's a girl," Sirius said, but his smile gave him away.

"You mean your _girlfriend_," said James meaningfully rolling his eyes.

"Jealous? ''Cause I'm serious."

"In your dreams… AndI know you're Sirius," James grinned. "You're off topic too, now."

"You are so annoying!" Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"Okay, guys, Diagon Alley," said Remus, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay, okay… Peter! Floo powder!"

IN DIAGON ALLEY

Lily was chattering on to her BFF Mary Anne about: "Can't believe we're witches…I hope my wand is good, hope it doesn't matter we're muggle-born blah blah blah blah BLAH, and guess what I-!"

"Shut _up_, Lils, never ending talker." Mary Anne smirked at Lily. "It's my turn to talk now, baby girl." Humph. Lily made a face.

"We're the same age-one month difference-_BIG_ deal."

"Okay. I met a boy at the Leaky Cauldron a couple of days ago." Mary smiled broadly. "Sirius," she added, almost like an afterthought.

"Oy, Mary Anne!" bellowed Sirius, noticing the golden hair that was so easy to spot. It was short in the front, and it almost seemed to glitter in sunlight. "Who's the short, red-head, green-eyed-whatever- with her?" he added, then looked mischievously at James. "You guys would make a cute couple. James mumbled something, then blushing, ducked his head. "Sirius…" warned Remus. "Sirius!" scolded Peter.

"Okay, Mary Anne, Sirius is kinda cute, but…"

Lily barely managed to finish her sentence, as Mary Anne dragged her, protesting, off to Sirius.

James didn't raise his head. Remus felt kind of sorry for him, but it was a bit strange. James had a lot of spunk-Remus didn't expect him to act this way.

Peter and Sirius had their heads together, whispering. They suddenly jumped apart. "Conclusion: James likes the red-head."

James was mortified.

"I have a name, you know."

Lily Evans stood there, hands on hips, glaring at Sirius. Mary Anne Litweed stood next to her, a mirror of the small red-head, glaring a laser stare at Sirius Black, as well.

James felt proud of the red-head.

Sirius instantly made an innocent puppy face.

"Sirius, that look work on me, but it won't on my cousin and best friend ever. This is Lily Evans." Mary Anne laughed, cheerful again.

"Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter," Sirius said gesturing

_James looks embarrassed. Maybe he's shy, poor kid, _Lily thought, not knowing the two would become frenemies.

James shook his head, trying to shake what he was feeling off (It didn't work).

He raised his head to catch a proper glimpse of the red-head. He caught her shaking hands with Sirius.

James sighed.

The truth was, he was starting to fall in love with Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 1: If James lived

**Whoever was sick of waiting, sorry, **_**sorry**_**, and SORRY, for the huge delay. **

**Every day I take an hour to get home-7:00-8:00. **

**Then my huge amount of homework, Arabic**_** AND**_** English. **

**Then shower, do violin lesson, do piano lesson. I have a life too, you know-even if I'm just 9!**

P.S. Everyone but the characters you don't recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

P.P.S. Alexis Vector was the Arithmancy teacher-I didn't realize till I re-read The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Angel was a devil. She was a witch, and killed so many people, the day she crept up to Godrics Hollow.

Make that… one person, a smart boy, or at least in his memories, an arrogant show-off…he still was, deep, deep down…

James Devon Potter.

_PAUSE_

Whoa, whoa, don't kill me, I have to kill one of them, and Lily Evans is my soul- mate!

_BACK TO STORY_

So, simple. The Potter household was clearly having a night filled with humor, but shock seemed to flit across Lily's face.

"James!" she whispered urgently, or so it seemed.

"James, your invisibility cloak!"

Angel entered with a cackle, as she was on a mission to kill someone…

And as James opened his mouth to answer…

Just as a flash of green light filled the room, and Lily Evans sobbed helplessly as Harry grinned.

Then he seemed to realize his father was gone, and he let out a wail, hopelessly.

The 2 "left over" family members cried, and Lily couldn't imagine how someone could be so cruel.

It wasn't that she wanted to…It was because she had to…

Lily took out her wand and started battling the most evil witch of all time.

Harry sighed. It was his 11th birthday, and he was quite excited to go to Hogwarts, but he wasn't so eager to leave his mom, she'd be alone.

An owl fluttered into the room, and then Harry suddenly felt pretty much both excited, terrible, and curious all right at once.

Lily smiled cheerfully at Harry as she sauntered into the room.

"Bye, Harry," she started, and then she burst into tears, as she hugged Harry.

"Mom! Don't make me feel bad! There's still time! Like months…!"

Harry heard the occasional mutter, "So proud…" "James was a wonderful Quiddich player…" "September, so soon…" "Have fun…"

Harry thought about her words. He knew though she was probably being a good sport, and being very confident, but she probably already missed him.

And being the modest 11 year old he was, he smiled kindly up at his mother.

"Don't worry, I will…"

Lily tightened her grasp on his shoulder.

"Send me an owl every day," murmured Harry.


	3. Chapter 2: Ginny

**Whoever was sick of waiting, sorry, **_**sorry**_**, and SORRY, for the huge delay. **

**Every day I take an hour to get home-7:00-8:00. **

**Then my huge amount of homework, Arabic**_** AND**_** English. **

**Then shower, do violin lesson, do piano lesson. I have a life too, you know-even if I'm just 9!**

P.S. Everyone but the characters you don't recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.

P.P.S. Alexis Vector was the Arithmancy teacher-I didn't realize till I re-read The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Angel was a devil. She was a witch, and killed so many people, the day she crept up to Godrics Hollow.

Make that… one person, a smart boy, or at least in his memories, an arrogant show-off…he still was, deep, deep down…

James Devon Potter.

_PAUSE_

Whoa, whoa, don't kill me, I have to kill one of them, and Lily Evans is my soul- mate!

_BACK TO STORY_

So, simple. The Potter household was clearly having a night filled with humor, but shock seemed to flit across Lily's face.

"James!" she whispered urgently, or so it seemed.

"James, your invisibility cloak!"

Angel entered with a cackle, as she was on a mission to kill someone…

And as James opened his mouth to answer…

Just as a flash of green light filled the room, and Lily Evans sobbed helplessly as Harry grinned.

Then he seemed to realize his father was gone, and he let out a wail, hopelessly.

The 2 "left over" family members cried, and Lily couldn't imagine how someone could be so cruel.

It wasn't that she wanted to…It was because she had to…

Lily took out her wand and started battling the most evil witch of all time.

Harry sighed. It was his 11th birthday, and he was quite excited to go to Hogwarts, but he wasn't so eager to leave his mom, she'd be alone.

An owl fluttered into the room, and then Harry suddenly felt pretty much both excited, terrible, and curious all right at once.

Lily smiled cheerfully at Harry as she sauntered into the room.

"Bye, Harry," she started, and then she burst into tears, as she hugged Harry.

"Mom! Don't make me feel bad! There's still time! Like months…!"

Harry heard the occasional mutter, "So proud…" "James was a wonderful Quiddich player…" "September, so soon…" "Have fun…"

Harry thought about her words. He knew though she was probably being a good sport, and being very confident, but she probably already missed him.

And being the modest 11 year old he was, he smiled kindly up at his mother.

"Don't worry, I will…"

Lily tightened her grasp on his shoulder.

"Send me an owl every day," murmured Harry.


End file.
